fanzinearchivfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Mittelalter (Störtebekers Logbuch Nr. 17)
thumb|120px|right|Seite 32 thumb|120px|right|Seite 33 thumb|120px|right|Seite 34 thumb|120px|right|Seite 35 thumb|120px|right|Seite 36 thumb|120px|right|Seite 37 thumb|120px|right|Seite 38 thumb|120px|right|Seite 39 thumb|120px|right|Seite 40 thumb|120px|right|Seite 41 thumb|120px|right|Seite 42 thumb|120px|right|Seite 43 Roland bietet ein fünftes Mal einen historisch-realistischen Blick auf das Mittelalter und die Möglichkeiten zur Verwendung als Rollenspielwelt. In diesem Teil Riesen, Zwerge und andere Kinderschrecken betrachtet er mystische Wesen und Völker. Quelltext Forum: Rollenspiel in der Realität Zu erleben gar ritterliche Eventurien... Ein Mittelalter als Rollenspielwelt in dem Mythos und Historie verwoben werden 5. Teil Riesen, Zwerge und andere Kinderschrecken Wer reitet so spät durch Nacht und Wind? Es ist der Vater mit seinem Kind; Er hat den Knaben wohl in dem Arm, Er faßt ihn sicher, er hält ihn warm. Mein Sohn, was birgst Du so bang Dein Gesicht? Siehst, Vater, Du den Erlkönig nicht? Den Erlenkönig mit Kron und Schweif? Mein Sohn, es ist ein Nebelstreif. „Du liebes Kind, komm geh mit mir! Gar schöne Spiele spiel ich mit Dir; Manch bunte Blumen sind an dem Strand; Meine Mutter hat manch gülden Gewand.“ Mein Vater, mein Vater, und hörest Du nicht, Was Erlenkönig mir leise verspricht?- Sei ruhig, bleibe ruhig, mein Kind! In dürren Blättern seufzt leise der Wind.- Aus: Erlkönig, von J. W. von Goethe In der letzten Ausgabe haben wir ja den Boden bereitet für das Auftreten mystischer Wesen und Völker, diesmal sollen nun die klassischen Fantasywesen für unser mittelalterliches Szenario zurechtgeformt werden... erweitert um einige für das Mittelalter sehr typische Gestalten, die heutzutage aus der Vorstellungswelt entschwunden sind. Wie schon das letzte Mal dargelegt, wird dies keinesfalls eine vollständige Liste. Es geht mir hier nur darum, die Unterschiede zu den entsprechenden Fantasygestalten aufzuzeigen. Die Welt der Überlieferungen weist aber eine wesentlich größere Vielfalt auf. Ich kann jedem nur dringend empfehlen, sich einmal in eine Sagensammlung der Region einzulesen, in der die Gruppe spielen soll. Gleich zu Anfang sei hier empfohlen: * Pinson: Deutsche Ritter- und Burgensagen, Gondrom Verlag Bayreuth 1982, eine Sammlung nach Regionen geordnet, der wir hier der Anschaulichkeit halber einige Illustrationen entnommen haben. Hier finden wir die klassischen Burggespenster genauso wie die mittelalterliche Version der Wilden Jagd, unheimliche Begegnungen in einsamen Mooren und Erzählungen von Teufelspakten. Daneben natürlich auch Sagen von großen Helden und unmenschlich grausamen Burgherren. * Rittergeschichten und Gespenstersagen von Fouqué, Verlag Lothar Borowsky Münschen. Edgar Allan Poe urteilte über Fouqué: „For one Fouqué there are fifty Molières...“ Eines der wichtigen Werke der dunklen Romantik; Nacherzählungen und Neudichtungen alter Sagen. Hier finden sich z.B. die Geschichte von Undine, der Wasserfrau vom Bodensee, und einige andere Stücke, die einen wesentlich düsteren Ton anschlagen als die eher sachlich berichteten Sagen aus dem oben genannten Werk. Elfen oder Elben Da sind wir schon bei einer besonders problematischen Fantasyfigur, dem Elf, Elb oder wie auch immer! Ihre Darstellung schwankt zwischen Hochelben tolkienscher Manier und spitzohrigen Öko-Waldläufern. Die Elfen der Sage haben einen weitaus mystischeren Hintergrund, der in ihrer ursprünglich naturgöttlichen Funktion begründet ist, und von der sie viel mehr behalten haben als Trolle und Zwerge, mit denen sie eng verwand sind, wie wir noch sehen werden. Die Entsprechung unter den Fairies der irischen Sagen sind die Trooping Fairies, die in der Anderswelt leben, aber in bestimmten Nächten durch die merkwürdigen Verbindungstore in unsere Welt gelangen, wo sie dann in der Gestalt überirdisch schöner Männer und Frauen als Festzug durch die Wiesen ziehen, um an besonderen Plätzen zu tanzen. In der Elfenkönigin und ihrem hirschgeweihgekrönten Gatten sind unschwer die keltische Muttergottheit Brigid und Cernunnos, Gott des Waldes, der Zeugungskraft und des Lebens und Todes zu erkennen. Dieser Elfenzug über die Wiesen hat damit den Stellenwert eines Segnens der Fluren. Fairies sind Meister der Verwandlung. Mischen sie sich unter Menschen, erkennt man sie nur am intensiven Blick, wie ein Strahlen der Augen. Sie treten nach Belieben in edler oder in abstoßender Gestalt auf. Doch nicht nur ihr Äußeres können sie ändern, sondern sie sind überhaupt Meister der Illusion. Die Tore in ihr Reich sind nicht oder nur durch Zufall zu entdecken. Stundenlang kann man in ihren Irrwegen umherwandern, bevor man überhaupt merkt, daß man immer im Kreis geführt wird. Fairies entführen Kinder und Säuglinge, weil sie sich an den sterblichen Wesen ergötzen, und tauschen sie gegen ihre eigenen, häßlichen, aufsässigen und sogar bedrohlichen Bruten aus (Wechselbälger eben!) Aber was wollen sie mit all den Kindern? Manchmal erzählen die Sagen, daß Menschen ihnen dienen mußten in der Anderswelt. Sklaverei also? Lese man einmal Childe Rowland, um zu erfahren wie eine Königstochter entführt und festgehalten wird, nur weil sie durch Zufall eines der Tore in die Anderswelt betrat - sie ging gegen den Uhrzeigersinn um Mittag durch den Schatten der Kirche. Und jeder Besucher am Hofe des Elfenkönigs bekommt Speise und Trank angeboten. Nimmt er sie zu sich, dann wird er jeden Gedanken an Heimkehr vergessen und ewiger Gefangener bleiben. Zum Teil dient das Fangen oder Entführen von Sterblichen also dem Selbstschutz. Denn ein einmal entdeckter Weg darf nicht ausgeplaudert werden. Fairies können nach Belieben die Zeit schneller oder langsamer laufen lassen für einzelne Menschen, nicht nur in der Anderswelt, wo die Uhren sowieso anders gehen, wie jeder weiß. Auch einsame Wanderer werden auf diese Weise verhext. Entweder haben sie mit einemmal das Gefühl, gar nicht mehr vom Fleck zu kommen, oder aber die Fairies beschleunigen sich selbst, so daß sie nur noch herumhuschende, nicht zu erwischende Schemen sind. Fairies verfügen über unermeßliche Reichtümer. Sie bestrafen Menschen für Vergehen, zum Teil selbst für Kleinigkeiten schwer, prüfen den Charakter von Menschen und belohnen oder bestrafen je nach Ausgang der Prüfung. Eine nette bretonische Sage erzählt von einem armen buckligen Fiedler, der an einem Grabhügel übernachtet. Er hört die Unterirdischen singen und hilft ihnen mit einem fehlenden Reim aus. Dafür wird ihm ein Wunsch erfüllt - er läßt sich den Buckel weghexen. Sein ebenfalls buckliger reicher Nachbar hört davon und übernachtet auch am Grabhügel. Mit einem nicht in das Lied passenden Reim stört er das Lied der Unterirdischen. Diese jedoch geben auch ihm eine Chance. Doch in unserem Sportsfreund erwacht die Gier: „Gebt mir das, was mein Nachbar nicht wollte!“ Doch statt Gold erhält er den entfernten Buckel zu seinem Eigenen noch dazu! unter dieser doppelten Last verstirbt er dann sehr schnell... Wie soll man nun das Verhältnis der Fairies zum Menschen definieren? Arroganz - anders kann man es nicht beschreiben! Manchmal gepaart mit mitleidiger Zuneigung, mit väterlicher Strenge, mit mildem Kuriosa-Interesse oder auch mit Haß, wie bei einigen besonders blutgierigen Fairies. Es ist die Arroganz von Wesen, die mit jedem Atemzug ihrer totalen Überlegenheit und ihrer Macht bewußt sind, die es sich erlauben können, mit den Leben der Sterblichen nach Belieben zu verfahren - die Arroganz von Gottheiten eben! Denn genau das sind sie: die alten Keltengottheiten aus den Geschlechtern der Fomori und Thuatha de Dannan. Belassen wir es dabei, die Elfen solche unirdischen Wesen bleiben zu lassen. Jeder Versuch, aus dem schönen Volk etwas kleineres zu machen, muß unweigerlich den Eindruck geflügelter Blumenelfen aufkommen lassen. Damit würden sie aber der Furcht nicht gerecht, die die Menschen vor ihnen empfanden. Denn wenn man auch die Bedeutung ihrer Reigen vergessen hatte, blieb doch die Erinnerung an ihre göttliche Macht. Und man mag sich vorstellen, mit welcher Macht eine Gottheit einen Sterblichen strafen würde, wenn dieser eine heilige Handlung wie das Segnen der Erde unterbrechen würde! Es scheint, daß eine Spielergruppe guten Grund hätte, die Elfen zu fürchten! Auch das Unterfangen, Elfen in die Anderswelt zu folgen, hat ja bekanntlich absonderliche Folgen, was den Zeitablauf betrifft. Und doch gäbe es viele Gründe dafür. Schätze zum Beispiel, das Wiederbeschaffen entführter Kinder, warum nicht! der Versuch, sich den Buckel weghexen zu lassen, oder aber, wie in der Sage vom aussätzigen Prinz Bladud, der Wunsch, die Magie der Fairies zu lernen. Nicht vergessen soll auch werden, daß zu den Fairies, also den Unterirdischen, ja auch bösartige und gefährliche Gestalten gehören, die einsame Wanderer überfallen, sie heimtückisch ermorden oder auch zu Tode quälen, wenn sie nicht einfach nur Schabernack mit ihnen treiben! Ach ja - der Anblick von Kirchtürmen, das Läuten von Glocken, die Namen Gottes oder Christi, kommt christliche Religion ins Spiel, verschwindet der ganze Spuk. Das kann einem schon mal das sicher geglaubte Feengold aus den Händen rinnen lassen! Aus dem Standardwerk „Alles was da kreucht und fleucht: Bestimmungsbuch der heimischen Anderswelt“: Der gewöhnliche Lichtelb und sein Vetter, der Gemeine Dunkelelb („Albus Lux“ und „Albus Umbra“) kommen allgemein im westlichen und nördlichen Europa vor. Die Eingänge zu ihren Bauten finden sich besonders in Grabhügeln, an Furten, sowie Stätten religiöser Verehrung jeder Glaubensrichtung, vorzugsweise nicht mehr praktizierter Religionen. Besonders in Mittsommernächten, zu Walpurgis und auch Halloween kommt es zu Schwarmbildung, und große Ansammlungen beider Arten können dann beobachtet werden, wie sie in langen Reihen durch die Kulturlandschaft ziehen und auf Lichtungen und in Hexenringen anmutige Balztänze vollführen. Außerhalb der Brunftzeiten stößt der einsame Wanderer auf einzelne Exemplare dieser eher menschenscheuen Gattungen, die sich als sehr gefährlich erweisen können. Trolle und Zwerge - eigentlich auch Elfen? Auch in der nordischen Sage tauchen die Fairies auf. In der Edda wird unterschieden zwischen Lysalfr, den Lichtelben, und den Niflalfr, den Dunkelelben. Aber keineswegs sind die einen gut und die anderen böse! Oh nein - die einen sind halt Wesen des Lichts, anscheinend auch identisch mit dem Geschlecht von Naturgottheiten, die als Wanen bezeichnet werden. Die anderen sind dagegen häßliche, mißgestaltete unterirdisch lebende Gesellen, die das Tageslicht scheuen. Ob sie identisch sind mit den Schwarzalben, den Zwergen nämlich, kann nicht genau festgestellt werden. Jedenfalls ähneln sie ihnen von der grundsätzlichen Charakteristik her. Aber auch auf die Trolle paßt jene Beschreibung! Während die Lichtalben sich weitgehend vom Menschen fernhalten, aber wie die Holden Frauen sehr wohl über sein Schicksal wachen können, gönnen sich die Dunkelalben, die wir in späteren und neuzeitlichen Sagen gleichsetzen können mit Trollen, gelegentlich Späße mit einsamen Wanderern, entführen sie in ihre unterirdischen Reiche, wo die Zeit anders verläuft, und je nachdem, wie diese sich anstellen, entlassen sie sie reich beschenkt oder aber schwer gestraft. Hier ähneln sie wieder den keltischen Fairies... Nicht verhehlt werden soll freilich, daß in der Beowulf-Saga das abgrundtief böse Wesen Grendel und seine noch viel bösere Mutter zu den Trollen gehören. Sie werden als Seetrolle bezeichnet und haben ihr Lager am Grunde eines tiefen Pfuhles. Trolle Mit den primitiven, ebenso brutalen wie dummen Trollen der Fantasy haben die Trolle der Sage also eigentlich nur die äußere Gestalt eines grotesk menschenähnlichen Wesens sowie ihre Eigenart gemein, bei Sonnenlicht zu versteinern bzw. sich am Tage in einen Felsen oder einen Baum zu verwandeln. Die nordische Sage dagegen erzählt ebenso von Grendel und anderen Bestien, wie von gewitzten, schelmischen koboldartigen Trollen. Geheimnisvolle Trollschätze kommen ebenso vor wie wütende Horden, die sich für erlittenes Unrecht an einsamen Gehöften rächen. Hinter dieser Sammelbezeichnung verstecken sich eben wie bei den Fairies auch eine ganze Sammlung von Naturgeistern der unterschiedlichsten Art. Und diese Vielfalt, die sich auch in der äußeren Gestalt niederschlägt - zwei Köpfe, oder ein drittes Bein, einen Schwanz vielleicht oder vier Arme - macht in meinen Augen den Troll der Volkssage viel reizvoller für das Rollenspiel als die „herkömmliche“ Prügel-Idioten-Variante. Nicht verhehlt werden soll freilich, daß in einigen Überlieferungen der Wikingerzeit, vor allem in Dänemark, Trolle in Gestalt und Verhalten kaum von Menschen zu unterscheiden sind, und besonders häßliche, magiebegabte Einzelgänger als Halbtroll oder Trollblut bezeichnet werden. Letztendlich aber nur ein weiterer Beleg für die unermeßliche Vielfalt von Trollgestalten. Vorkommen des „Gewöhnlichen Gebirgstrolls“ („Nebelalbus Trollensis“): dünnbesiedelte und entlegende Gegenden Skandinaviens bis nach Rußland hinein, vereinzelt in der Nähe von menschlichen Siedlungen zu finden, sonst hauptsächlich im Fjäll Innerskandinaviens, dort staatenbildend („Trollkönigreiche unter dem Berg“). Die Abart N. T. maritimus ist in Gewässern aller Art zu finden, die Abart N.T. Brückenheim, auch als „Zolltroll“ bezeichnet, ist unter Brücken anzutreffen und überfällt gelegentlich Passanten, um ihnen ihre widerliche stinkende Keule zu zeigen. Zwerge Zwerge wiederum sind im Gegensatz zu Trollen auch in den deutschen Rittersagen anzutreffen. Nur selten bieten sie dabei Anlaß zur Furcht, wie Laurin, der Herr eines Zwergenkönigreiches in Tirol. Doch dessen Zorn hatte seinen Grund, hatten Dietrich von Bern und dessen Gefährten doch seinen herrlichen Rosengarten in einem geschützten Tal verwüstet! sei die kleine Anmerkung erlaubt, daß Laurin viel zu viel Zeit mit der Rosenzucht vertändelte. Darin ist wohl der Grund zu suchen, daß er mit seinem Spieleverlag pleitemachte. Durchweg werden Zwerge als großartige Handwerker und Schmiede beschrieben. Im Gegensatz zu den als recht unmagisch beschriebenen Fantasy-Zwergen sind sie eng verwoben mit Magie! Denn sie sind es, die die großartigsten Artefakte schaffen. So zum Beispiel die Tarnkappe, eigentlich ein Cape und keine Kappe, mit der sich sowohl Mime als auch Alberich als auch Laurin unsichtbar machen können. Oder den goldenen Ring Andranaut, von dem in jeder neunten Nacht neun gleiche Ringe abtropfen. In der Edda werden noch andere Wunderwerke beschrieben. Odin erhält einen Speer, der sich von selbst ins Ziel lenkt und dann in die Hand des Werfers zurückehrt. Thors Hammer ist ihr Werk ebenso wie ein Schiff, das man zusammenfalten und in die Tasche stecken kann, das aber groß genug ist für eine ganze Mannschaft. Der mythische Zwergenkönig Laurin ist übrigens sowieso eine beeindruckende Figur. Nebst seiner Tarnkappe hat er einen Gürtel, der ihm übermenschliche Kräfte verleiht. Unsichtbar, schnell wie der Gedanke und stark wie zehn Männer überwindet er die großartigen Recken, die seine Rosen zerhauen haben, als wenn es nichts wäre. Sein Reich erstreckt sich soweit, daß die Sonne darin nie untergeht. Zwerge und Riesen gehorchen ihm. Seine Armeen sind nahezu unüberwindbar. Und unter den Bergen Tirols erstreckt sich seine Stadt, die anmutet wie überirdisch - doch alles, ob Häuser, Bäume, Vögel, Fische, ist aus Metallen und Edelsteinen geschaffen. Im Nibelungenlied hat Alberich eine vergleichbare, wenn auch kleinere Rolle. Hier war er der Wächter über den Schatz der Nibelungen, unterstützt von einem ihm dienstbaren Riesen. Als Sigfried ihn überwand, ließ er sich dessen Treue schwören und beläßt ihn in seinem Wächteramt - eine Treue, die Alberich bedingungslos hält. Von anderem Schlag sind Mime und der Alberich des Dietrichliedes. Bei ihnen handelt es sich um einzelgängerische Schmiede, beide mißgestaltet und von verkrüppelter Seele. Mime aus der Nibelungendichtung lebt in ständiger Furcht vor dem Drachen Fafner, während Alberich in der Dietrichsage von einem Riesen geknechtet wird. Der Spott der großen Menschen über ihre jammervolle Gestalt hat sie geldgierig, mißgünstig und hinterhältig gemacht. Mit Alberichs körperlicher Stärke ist es auch nicht weit her. Das Schwert Nagelring, das er dem Riesen schmieden mußte, zieht er an beiden Händen auf dem Boden hinter sich her, um es Dietrich von Bern zu bringen. Solche Zwerge sind als Charakterstudie mit Sicherheit tiefgründiger (und damit glaubwürdiger) als der typische Fantasyzwerg, der sich vom Nordlandbarbar nur durch seine handwerklichen Fähigkeiten, seine geringe Größe und seinen Hang zum Fluchen unterscheidet. Wenn die Spieler einem Zwerg vom Schlage eines Alberich begegnen, sollten sie aber schon darüber im Bilde sein, denke ich, daß sie hier etwas anderes erwartet als so ein kleiner axtschwingender Kraftmeier. Insbesondere die reiche Palette hinterhältiger magischer Tricks, mit der ein Alberich aufwarten kann, sollte Anlaß zur Vorsicht sein! Und wenn die Spieler sich gar in das Terrain eines Laurin begeben, sollte ihnen überzeugend klargemacht werden, daß der Herr dieses Gebietes viel eher einem Elbenfürsten nahekommt denn einem Thorin Eichenschild, auch wenn er klein ist und einen Bart trägt! Eines aber muß feststehen: niemand wird zufällig einem Zwerg begegnen. Siegfried suchte Mime, um bei ihm in die Lehre zu gehen, und Dietrich war auf der Suche nach Laurins Rosengarten, da er hier seine Schwester vermutete, die entführt worden war. Alberich, so schätze ich, dürfte sich von Dietrich finden lassen haben, weil er hoffte, aus der Gewalt des Riesen zu entkommen. Und alle drei waren in den abgelegensten Winkeln der Wildnis aufgetaucht. Was allerdings, wenn der verkrüppelte, kleinwüchsige Hofnarr des Königs - tatsächlich kein mißgestalteter Mensch, sondern ein Zwerg ist, den ein böses Geschick in die Hände der Menschen gab, wo er seinen Zorn nährt unter der Flut von Spott und Beleidigungen, der er ausgesetzt wird? Der „gewöhnliche Zwerg“ („Nebelalbus minimus“) kommt in entlegenen Wald- und Gebirgslandschaften Mitteleuropas und Nordeuropas vor. Nachgewiesene Populationen sind in den Tiroler Alpen, den Waldgebieten am Mittelrhein sowie dem Harz erkannt worden. Deutlich unterschieden werden muß der „Haus- und Gartenzwerg“ („Minimus Terrakotta“), der als domestizierte Gattung viel von der Majestät seiner wildlebenden Vorfahren verloren hat. Riesen Riesen tauchen in den Volkssagen gelegentlich auf, ebenso wie in den alten Heldensagen. Da gibt es in der Dietrichsaga einen „Widolt mit der Stange“. Als das Heer König Etzels zur Schlacht antritt, da bilden er und seine Brüder ganz alleine einen Flügel der Armee, ebenso kampfstark wie das Zentrum und der andere Flügel! Der Riese Bruns aus der norddeutschen Sage warf vom Brunsberg aus einen Findling über die halbe Lüneburger Heide hinweg. Von einem anderen Riesen heißt es, daß er den Sund nach Rügen mit einem einzigen Schritt überquerte. Gelegentlich leben sie in der tiefsten Wildnis, wo sich ein verzaubertes Schloß oder eine Burg mit übernatürlichen Elementen erhebt. Nicht vergessen werden soll die seltsame Beziehung zwischen Riesen und Zwergen. Laurin und der Alberich des Nibelungenliedes gebieten beide über ihnen untertane Riesen. Im Gegensatz dazu steht freilich der von einem Riesen geknechtete Alberich der Dietrichsage. Auch in den keltischen und nordischen Sagen kommen Riesen vor. Hier sind sie ältere Geschlechter als das des Menschen, teils mit den Göttern gleichgestellt, teils von prophetischem Wissen, die mit den Göttern um die Vorherrschaft in der Welt ringen. Darin gleichen sie den griechischen Titanen. Bauen wir Riesen also in unser Mittelalter-Szenario ein als die letzen Reste einer uralten Art aus der Vorzeit. Zurückgezogen hausend gebieten sie über Wissen, Schätze und Fähigkeiten aus ihrer großen Zeit. Ihre vielfältigen Beziehungen zu den Zwergen, alte Bündnisse, und alte Feindschaften, mögen aus jener Zeit stammen. Einige (vermutlich die Jüngeren unter ihnen) mögen sich wohl nicht damit abfinden, daß ihre Tage gezählt sind. Das sind dann jene Gestalten, die aus der tiefsten Wildnis heraus die Länder der Menschen verwüsten, so wie Bruns. Und wer weiß, was Widolt mit der Stange für Hintergedanken hatte - war Etzel aus der Dietrichsage doch der Hunne Attilla, der das Abendland in Angst und Schrecken versetzte! Keine Orks im Mittelalter Orks sind eine in keiner Weise mythische Rasse, sondern eine sehr weite Ausdeutung Tolkiens. Ursprünglich ist ja von Goblins die Rede, und Orks sind die besonders großen Arten. „Goblin“ aber heißt „Kobold“. Und Kobolde haben ja ein vielfältiges Wesen, wie alle Fairies, zu denen auch sie gehören. Gibt es auch extrem bösartige und Schabernack treibende bis mordlüsterne Sorten, so sind die meisten Koboldfiguren doch eher einzelgängerisch veranlagt. Außerdem verfügen sie meistens über die eine oder andere Form von magischen Fertigkeiten. Der klassische Fantasy-Ork wird in einem Mittelalter-Szenario aber nicht auftauchen. Wer kobolzt in meiner Hütte herum! Kobolde nun wieder gibt es reichlich! Gnom, Heinzelmännchen, Wicht, oder anderssprachig Imp, Goblin, Nis, Puckje... dahinter verbergen sich eigentlich geschrumpfte Schutz- und Hütegeister, Fairies eben. Nur selten zu sehen, mit großen magischen Fertigkeiten, leben sie durchaus häufig in menschlichen Siedlungen. Diese Hausgeistvariante entspricht dem klassischen Heinzelmännchen, schützt Haus und Hof, segnet das Vieh und hilft besonders vom Schicksal gebeutelten Menschen auf magische Weise bei der Wirtschaft. Aber wehe, wer diese Hilfe wegen groben Fehlverhaltens nicht verdient oder gar den kleinen verspottet! Alsbald wird er feststellen, daß er einen Poltergeist auf dem Hof hat... Milch wird sauer... Vieh stirbt... und Unglück über Unglück bricht über ihn herein... Eine nordische Variante davon läßt den Ursprung erahnen. Die Seelen ungeboren gestorbener Kinder, die sogenannten Heimchen, werden Dienstgeister der Mutter- und Hausgottheit Frigga. Besonders aufmerksame und anständige Menschen können nachts ihre leisen Trippelschritte und sogar ihre feinen Stimmchen hören. Die sorbische Variation dieses Themas habe ich schon in der letzten Folge erwähnt: die Schlange mit der goldene Krone, die sich mit Milch füttern läßt und den Hof hütet, und als Zeichen der größten Segnung ihre Krone vom Köpfchen schüttelt und dem glücklichen Menschenkind in den Schoß fallen läßt, finde ich besonders poetisch. In der Tat gibt es im Spreewald sehr viele Ringelnattern, die gelegentlich mit hoch erhobenem Kopf die Wasserarme durchschwimmen. Das mag ausschlaggebend gewesen sein für diese Gestaltwandlung. Eine besonders charaktervolle Variante des Koboldes ist der Klabautermann, der sein Wirken auf die Schiffe verlegt hat. Auch er ist ein typischer Schutzgeist, und trotz der tiefen Religiosität, die der christlichen Seefahrt im allgemeinen innewohnt, hat auch dieser Kobold wie alle Fairies mit den Insignien der Religion nicht viel am Hut. Vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum ein alter Aberglaube besagt, daß ein Priester an Bord Unglück bringt? Und dann gibt es noch etwas unangenehmere Kobolde... Puckelmännchen zum Beispiel, die einsamen Wanderern auflauern und ihnen auf den Puckel springen, um sich dann schwer und schwerer zu machen... und der arme Wanderer hat keine Chance, den Quälgeist da herunterzubekommen... erst wenn ein Kirchturm in Sicht kommt, Glocken läuten oder die Mittagssonne auf des Wanderers Rücken scheint, läßt dieser Unhold von ihm ab... Oder Irrlichter... Diese locken mit einem Leichenlicht einsame Wanderer immer tiefer ins Moor, bis sie zugrundegehen... ganz zu schweigen von den vielfältigen Kobolden der irischen Sage... Mensch, nimm Dich in Acht! Erwähnt werden muß auch, daß durchaus nicht alle Kobolde Einzelgänger sind. In englischen Bergwerken zum Beispiel treiben ganze Scharen von Tommyknockers ihr Unwesen. Durch ihr Klopfen zeigen sie den Bergleuten gelegentlich verstecke, besonders trächtige Adern, doch wie alle Kobolde führen sie sie manchmal auch in die Irre. Gestaltwandler Der klassische Werwolf taucht selbst im letzten Jahrhundert in Frankreich gelegentlich noch in Volkes Überlieferung auf. Er ist der bei weitem bekannteste Gestaltwandler der Mythologie. Im Unterschied zu all dem, was aber zum Beispiel in der World of Darkness über ihn verbreitet wird, ist ein Werwolf ein Bösewicht und Einzelgänger! Die gängigen Klischees sind bekannt. Der Werwolf macht bei Vollmond eine schreckliche Transmutation durch und läuft dann amok, wie beim Vampir (in der Tat sind diese Mythen eng verwandt!) ist sein Biß in manchen Überlieferungen ansteckend. Üblicherweise jedoch hat der Werwolf auch in menschlicher Gestalt Merkmale, die ihn leicht verraten: z.B. die starke Behaarung, aber auch ein unleidliches, knurriges Auftreten. Ein Ursprung für den Mythos des Werwolfes ist in der nordischen Mythologie zu finden. Die schlimmste Strafe nordischer Gerichtsbarkeit war die lebenslange Ächtung, der Verbannte mußte für den Rest seines Lebens wie ein Wolf im Walde hausen. Mit der Zeit wurde daraus der Werwolf: Nicht etwa ein Gestaltwandler, sondern manche Menschen von besonders bösartigem Charakter nahmen immer wölfischere Züge an, während sie immer boshafter wurden und sich von der menschlichen Gesellschaft absonderten. Schließlich töteten sie vor aller Augen einen Menschen, und mit dieser Tat offenbarte sich den Umstehenden die Wolfsnatur des Frevlers. Schon halb Wolf entflohen sie dann unter schrecklichem Geheul in die Wälder, um nach und nach zu einem Renegatenwolf zu werden, der die Wälder unsicher machte. In der späteren Mythologie verwandelten sich Menschen in Wölfe, indem sie in die Haut eines Wolfes fuhren. Nicht immer war es ihnen möglich, diese aus eigener Kraft abzustreifen. Grundsätzlich konnte jeder mit so einem Hemd sich verwandeln, üblicherweise waren es jedoch Hexen und Berserker, die dieses taten. Doch nicht nur Wolfshemden gibt es in den Sagen! Vor allem die sogenannten Schwanenjungfrauen tauchen immer wieder auf. Teils sind es Wanen bzw. Lichtalben, wie in der nordischen Mythologie, teils sind es Wasserfrauen. Klassisches Motiv ist das Wegnehmen des Schwanenhemdes, und damit das Brechen des Bannes. Die typische Fortsetzung, die auch im Märchen oft wiederkehrt, sieht an dieser Stelle die Hochzeit mit dem Räuber des Vogelhemdes vor, später allerdings findet die Schwanenjungfrau ihr Gewand wieder und flieht in Vogelgestalt. Im Nibelungenlied allerdings erzwingt Hagen von Tronje Prophezeiungen über das Schicksal der Burgunden, indem er eine Wasserfrau mit der Rückgabe ihres Hemdes erpreßt. Gelegentlich ermutigt eine Schwanenjungfrau ihren Peiniger darin, das Hemd selbst anzuziehen. Da er jedoch in dessen Gebrauch nicht erfahren ist, bleibt er in Schwanengestalt gefangen, ganz so wie es Sigmund und Sinfötli in der nordischen Saga mit dem Wolfshemd geht. Nicht nur Schwäne, auch Rabenhemden kennt die Sage. Auch andere Gestaltwechsler tauchen auf. Vor allem sind hier Hexen zu nennen, die die Gestalt einer Katze oder eines anderen Tieres annehmen, aber auch von armen Seelen ist die Rede, die als Geist in Tiergestalt umherspuken müssen. Das Märchen macht daraus zum Beispiel ein sprechendes Pferd, das sich ausbedingt, daß ihm nach vollbrachter Hilfeleistung der Kopf abgeschlagen wird. Sodann kehrt es in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück. Nicht zuletzt verwischen oft auch die Grenzen zwischen Tier und Mensch. Der Rattenkönig Birlibi aus dem Märchen von der Insel Rügen zum Beispiel - wie ein böser Fairiekönig in besonders übler Gestalt macht er Menschen von sich abhängig, um sie am Ende völlig zu vernichten. Als groteske Parodie eines Menschen in Rattengestalt hält er Hof, umgeben von Heerscharen seiner nagenden Diener. Wassergeister Schwanenfrauen haben wir nun schon kennengelernt. Merrow, Merfolk und Seepferde: in der Tat tauchen auch sie natürlich im Volksglauben auf. In der Absicht der meisten lag es, den Sterblichen ins Wasser zu locken, um ihn dort zu ertränken. Seepferde z.B. hatten eine besonders anmutige Gestalt. Wer das vermeintlich besonders edle wilde Pferd zu fangen und reiten versuchte, erlebte eine böse Überraschung - geradewegs ins nächste Wasser ging der Ritt, um den Reiter, der sich nicht vom Pferd lösen konnte, hinunterzuziehen... Meerfrauen, Nixen und Nöcken mit Fischschwanz erhoben nur ihren anmutigen Oberkörper aus dem Wasser und betörten Seeleute auf Schiffen genauso wie Wanderer am Ufer eines Teiches, so daß er ihnen willig in die Fluten folgte. Brunnenmänner lauerten darauf, den Unachtsamen hinunter in den Schacht zu ziehen, und Wassermänner plünderten die Netze der Fischer, wenn sie nicht Sturm riefen oder Gewitter aufziehen ließen, um endlich das Bord des Kahnes zu fassen und ihn umzuwerfen. Mit diesem grausamen Handeln wachten die Wassergeister über ihr Reich, in dem die Menschen nichts zu suchen hatten, sich mit Booten jedoch der unberechenbaren Natur auslieferten, sogar die Fluten als Fischer beraubten. Aber wie alle mächtigen Wesen waren auch sie durch geeignete Opfer gewogen zu machen... mit einemmal waren die Netze übervoll, die Fahrt übers Wasser gestaltete sich ruhig, der Wind wehte genau aus der richtigen Richtung... Untote Der bekannteste Untote ist zweifelsohne der Vampir. Leider Gottes wird diese Gestalt im derzeitigen Vampirfieber völlig ausgelutscht... (hehe, nettes Wortspiel, bin ich sehr stolz drauf...) Der Vampir ist eigentlich eine osteuropäische Sagengestalt. Der klassische Untote des Mittelalters war der Nachzehrer oder auch Nachschmetzer, wie er hieß, weil aus seinem Sarg schmatzende Geräusche drangen. Öffnete man dann den Sarg, stellte man fest, daß dieser mangels anderer Nahrung begonnen hatte, sich selbst zu verzehren... Ansonsten hatte man es eher mit den ruhelosen Toten zu tun, die in mannigfaltiger Gestalt herum spukten und auf Erlösung warteten. Ob der ruchlose Ritter für seine Taten büßte und dabei Unheil brachte, ob die verschmachtete Seele nach ihrem Liebsten suchte, oder ob die Gefallenen einer Schlacht immer und immer wieder gegeneinander antreten mußten... (auf den katalaunischen Feldern z. B. soll noch in unserem Jahrhundert eine Vision der großen Hunnenschlacht den ersten Weltkrieg verkündet haben...) diese Geister waren in irgendeiner Form an Ort und Umstand ihres Todes gebunden. Oftmals hing ihre Erlösung von einem genau einzuhaltenden Ritual ab, z.B. Frage: „Wo ist mein Sigismund...“ die Erlösung bringende Antwort lautete „Längst starb dein Sigismund...“ Die gefährlichste Form der ruhelosen Toten war die Wilde Jagd - Ritter, die als Lebende besonders übel hausten, mußten nach ihrem Tode mitreiten - und wehe dem, der in dunklen Sturmnächten der Jagd in die Quere kam und sich nicht verbarg - auch er mußte mit, immer weiter hinter der Hundemeute herhetzen! Ertrunkene Seelen waren nach nordischer Mythologie in den Händen der Meeresgöttin Ran. Dadurch, daß sie einen Lebenden ins Wasser zerrten, konnten sie sich freikaufen und Ruhe finden. Daraus machte die Sage dann eine Begebenheit, die auch noch ein anderes Licht auf die toten Ahnen wirft und gleichzeitig ein schönes Beispiel für Wundermagie bietet: Ein Mann, der als besonders fromm galt und regelmäßig auf dem Gottesacker für das Seelenheil der Verstorbenen betete, mußte in einer stürmischen Allerseelennacht an der Küste entlanggehen. Aus dem Wasser erhob sich eine Schar von Wasserleichen, um ihn ins Meer zu ziehen, und wie schnell der einsame Wanderer auch lief, er konnte sie nicht abschütteln. Als er am Friedhof vorbeikam und ihn die Ertrunkenen schon fast eingeholt hatten, erhoben sich die Toten aus den Gräbern und wehrten die Wiedergänger aus der See ab. Drachen Drachen unterscheiden sich in den Sagen nicht sonderlich von dem, was in der Fantasy aus ihnen gemacht wird. Man sollte vielleicht noch anmerken, daß so mancher Drachen wie z.B. Fafnir aus der Nibelungensaga ein Gestaltwechsler war. Während Fafnir aufgrund seiner üblen Natur die Gestalt eines Drachens annahm, um seinen Hort zu bewachen, hieß es von anderen, daß sie in ihrem Hort menschliche Gestalt hatten. Möglicherweise war Drachen in den Sagen auch ein Synonym für Raubritter oder Piraten. Man denke an das wikingische Drachenboot! Damit würde die Vorliebe der Drachen für schöne Jungfrauen sehr erklärlich. Keinesfalls wurden diese gefressen, sondern wie z.B. im Waltharilied im Hort gefangengehalten. Auch das Ansammeln von Schätzen wird dann erklärlich. Die Verbindung von Drachen und Meer ist ebenfalls bemerkenswert. Der Drache, den St. Georg erschlug, kam aus dem Meer. Fafnir hauste in einem Felsen über dem Rhein. St. Michael, der drachentötende Erzengel, ist auch ein Schutzpatron der Seefahrer. Nordische Lindwürmer finden sich als Seeschlangen wieder, wie zum Beispiel die mächtigste unter ihnen, die weltumspannende Midgardschlange Jörmungandr. Und gibt es da nicht Nessie, das drachengleiche reporterveralbernde Dinosaurierungetüm mit der unerklärlichen Kamerascheue aus dem schottischen Loch Ness? Mir hat sich nun der Gedanke aufgedrängt, daß der Drache mit seiner elementaren Symbolik (wohnt in Höhlen und Felsen - Erde, kann fliegen - Luft, taucht aus dem Meer auf - Wasser, spuckt Feuer - na was wohl) und mit seinem katastrophalen Charakter so eine Art Finalprüfung darstellt. Gegen die Elemente, die Natur aller Dinge selbst sich zu behaupten - nur die größten der Großen sind dazu in der Lage! König Rother rettet sein Königreich vor dem Drachen (siehe auch Teil 2 dieser Serie in Logbuch 13), und die anschließende Geschichte von der gerade noch verhinderten Wiedervermählung der Königin mit einem Betrüger kann man als mystische Hochzeit des Königs mit seinem Reich verstehen, nachdem er die ultimative Herausforderung bestanden hat, nämlich sein Land gegen die Unbill der Natur und des Schicksals selbst zu schützen. Königtum hatte schließlich urprünglich auch religiöse Bedeutung, und wenn Mißernten und Seuchen ausbrachen, machte man den König gelegentlich dafür verantwortlich. Sigfried erschlägt Fafnir und ist seitdem ein Superheld, der Edelste der Edlen, wo er doch als junger Mensch wegen seiner charakterlichen Mängel zu einem Handwerker in die Lehre geschickt wurde, um Zucht und Ordnung zu lernen. Zwar ein Meister unter Meistern, aber bitte! Man ist doch von Adel, man hat doch Stand! Dann aber hat er den Drachen besiegt, dessen Herz gegessen und in dessen Blut gebadet, und nun wird er der schönste, edelste und beste Kämpe überhaupt, sogar (fast) unverwundbar! Nur durch Verrat stirbt er schließlich. Beowulf hat es mit zwei Wassertrollen aufgenommen, einen sogar in dessem Element besiegt, doch der Drache nimmt ihn mit in den Tod, an ihm scheitert er beinahe. Seine größte Tat ist auch seine letzte. Der junge Kämpe aber, der ihm beigestanden hat im Kampf, wo alle anderen aus Furcht davonliefen, hat sich als würdig erwiesen, um die Nachfolge auf Beowulfs Thron anzutreten. Was will ich damit sagen? Drachen im Mittelalterszenario sind ganz gewiß nicht die Mal-eben-erledigen-Queste für den kampfstarken Schlagetot. Im Kampf mit dem Drachen erfüllt sich die Suche des Ritters nach dem Ideal, erreicht der Held die höchste Stufe seiner persönlichen Entwicklung. Mit dem Töten des Drachens ist der Ritter auf eine Stufe gestiegen mit dem edlen St. Georg, dem Schutzpatron der Ritterschaft, und mit St. Michael, dem Erzengel und Streiter wider das Böse an sich. Es wäre zu wünschen, daß ein Charakter (oder eine Gruppe), die sich mit einem Drachen konfrontiert sieht, bis dahin eine innere Wandlung und Läuterung erfahren hat, um mit dieser Tat zum wirklich edlen Ritter, zum Paladin der Menschheit aufzusteigen. Damit würde aus der Begegnung mit dem stärksten aller denkbaren Kampfgegner ein Ereignis von transzendentaler Bedeutung, das die mittelalterliche Drachenqueste von jedem Dungeons-&-Dragons- Erlebnis auf einmalig ergreifende Weise abhebt. Sicher der krönende Höhepunkt im Leben eines Charakters, der vielleicht mal als kleiner Steppke an der Straße stand, als ein Ritter vorbeizog, und der sich damals vornahm, auch ein Ritter zu werden. Hexen Das Wort Hexe ist germanischen Ursprungs und wird von Hagedise abgeleitet. Dieses Wort habe ich gelegentlich schon einmal erwähnt. Disen waren Schutzgeister der alten Germanen, die über den Menschen wachten und ihm beistanden. Sie wohnten in den Feldhecken (dem Hag) , daher der Name. Die Holden Frauen (Frau Holle aus dem Märchen!) waren die Hilfsgeister der Freya, der weiblichen Fruchtbarkeitsgöttin. Ihre bevorzugten Sitze, der Wachholder und der Holunder, tragen ihren Namen. Das Tier Freyas war die Katze. Man erkennt unschwer, daß Hexen nichts anderes waren als Freyas-Priesterinnen! Kein Wunder, daß die Kirche sie verteufelte, waren es doch Konkurentinnen im Streit um die Seelen. Und da die Religion der alten Germanen ursprünglich eine schamanistische Naturreligion war, finden wir in der Hexe die typischen Elemente des Medizinmannes bzw. Schamanen wieder. Als da wären: Die Naturmedizin mit Hilfe überlieferter Kräuterkunde, aber auch mit mystischen Verfahren wie Handauflegen oder Besprechen, der Kontakt zur Welt der Geister und Toten, Wirken und Brechen von Flüchen oder Segen, die Verwendung von Drogen, Rituale unter Beinhaltung von Tanz, Gesang und rythmischen Geräuschen, Seelenwanderung... Ethnologie und Esoterik lehren uns, daß die Hexerei unterscheidet zwischen weißer und schwarzer Magie. Das hat zunächst einmal nichts mit gut und böse zu tun, sondern mit Uneigennützigkeit und mit Eigennutz. Denn der Schamane war Mittler zwischen den Menschen und der mit Geistern beseelten Welt, und hatte als solches eine Position, die von ihm Uneigennützigkeit zum Wohle des Stammes verlangte. Noch dazu sind manche Rituale, die beschrieben werden, einfach lebensgefährlich! Denn um mit den Geistern der Welt zu kommunizieren, mußte der Schamane in das Reich der Toten steigen - also einen zeitweiligen Tod erleiden! Neben der meditativen Trance und der Einnahme von Drogen gab es da ziemlich haarsträubende Methoden. So beschreibt Knud Rasmussen einen Eskimoschamanen, der seinen Assistenten (das Medium, wenn man so will) während eines Trancerituales würgte, bis dieser bewußtlos wurde, ihn dann reanimierte, und das so lange wiederholte und die Zeit zwischen Atemstillstand und Wiederbelebung allmählich bis auf über zehn Minuten ausdehnte, bis auch der Puls aussetzte und der Assistent endgültig auf dem Geistertrip war. In diesem Kontakt zur Geisterwelt ist begründet, wieso Hexen im Volksglauben fliegen können, sich mit Teufeln treffen, sich in Tiere verwandeln und mit diesen reden können. Denn all dieses taten sie, während ihr Geist den Körper verließ: bei den alten Germanen nahm die Geisterseele des Schamanen selbst eine beliebige Tierform an, bei anderen Völkern wurde sie von einem Totem, einem Schutzgeist in Tiergestalt geführt. Sie kommunizierte mit guten und bösen Naturgeistern, und inzwischen sollte dem aufmerksamen Leser klar sein, daß mit den Geistern und dem Toten- bzw. Geisterreich letztendlich von den Fairies und ihrer Anderswelt die Rede sein muß. Und wenn der Schamane, die Hexe, die Regeln überschritt und schwarz wurde, die Macht zu eigenem Vorteil nutzte? Die Geister der Totenwelt waren launische Wesen, die es zu besänftigen galt. Deshalb machte der Schamane ja überhaupt diesen Höllentrip. Und wenn dies nicht gelang, die Geister die Geduld verloren, so versperrten sie der Seele den Weg zurück, die Hexe war vom Teufel geholt worden, oder aber sie war von nun an nicht mehr sie selbst, sondern besessen von einem Geist, der die Stelle in ihrem Körper einnahm. Auf das Rollenspiel bezogen, wäre es sicher schön und stimmungsvoll, den Spielern klarzumachen, daß das, was da passiert, nichts mit irgendwelchen christlichen Teufeln zu tun hat, sondern daß hier wesentlich urtümlichere Kräfte bemüht werden. Wie weit man auf das Element der Geisterreise eingeht, bleibt der Situation überlassen, doch kann es sicher ein spannendes Abenteuer werden, wenn die Hexe einen oder mehrere Abenteurer ins Geisterreich schickt bzw. mitnimmt, z.B. um einen Fluch zu brechen oder eine Traumbotschaft eines verstorbenen Verwandten zu enträtseln. Und ebensowichtig wäre es, zu vermeiden, daß Hexen einfach nur als böse verdammt werden. Das Mittelalter und auch die frühe Neuzeit haben viele, viele unschuldige Männer und Frauen unter dem Vorwurf der Hexerei und Teufelsanbetung auf den Scheiterhaufen gebracht. Das Szenario kann nur gewinnen, wenn die Tragik eines solchen Hexenprozesses, die Ignoranz der Ankläger und die egoistischen Motive der Denunzianten dargestellt werden. Doch ein glorifizierendes Hexenbild zu verwenden, wie es in einigen Kreisen der Emanzipationsbewegung und der Esoterik geprägt wird, ist auch ein falscher Weg. Denn zum Einen wurden auch Männer der Hexerei bezichtigt, zum Anderen bleibt ja die unheimliche Tatsache bestehen, daß nach allgemeiner Auffassung Hexen in der Lage waren, Flüche und Banne zu verhängen, und einige als schwarze Hexen dieses auch in eigennütziger Absicht taten. Man denke da an die Schauergeschichten, die über die Kräfte afrikanischer Witchdoctors oder der Voodoopriesterinnen erzählt werden! Aber auch wenn die Hexen sich aus Furcht vor der Verfolgung durch die Kirche im verborgenen hielten, muß das stereotype Bild von der verwunschenen Hütte im Wald nicht benutzt werden. Wie nett für die Abenteurer, wenn ihre Wunden in einem Dorf von einer harmlos wirkenden Bauersfrau mittleren Alters aufs vortrefflichste versorgt werden und sie ein paar Tage später feststellen, daß diese wegen irgend einer alten Geschichte ihre Tiere verhext hat! Nun muß nicht jede Frau, die etwas von Kräuterkunde verstand und gelegentlich bei Geburten half, eine Freyas-Priesterin gewesen sein. Abgesehen davon, dürften auch jene nicht unbedingt an ihrem alten Glauben festgehalten haben. Aus Pommern weiß ich von einer Tradition von weißen Hexen, die bis in unser Jahrhundert hinein ihr Wissen in der Familie weitergaben und auch praktizierten, jedoch gläubige Christinnen waren und ihre Fähigkeiten des Handauflegens als eine von Gott verliehene Gnade auffaßten. Kirchliche Zugaben: Dämonen und Höllenspuk Was fehlt noch: das reichhaltige Daimonium, mit dem die Kirche das Pantheon der übernatürlichen Wesen bereicherte. In gewissem Sinne hängen Hexen damit zusammen, denn auch viele andere Gestalten, vor denen die Kirche warnte, waren umgedeutete Gottheiten. Der gehörnte Beelzebub z.B. ist niemand anderes als der orientalische Gott Baal. Die Besessenheit von bösen Geistern, was ist das anderes als wenn das Medium eines Schamanan sich am Boden windet und mit entsetzlich verzerrter Stimme die Geister aus ihm reden? Der Sukkubus, eine Dämonenart, die Besitz von einem Menschen ergreift und an ihm zehrt, ist in einer weniger kirchlich geprägten Variante als Nachtmahr oder Alb bekannt, erscheint in diesem Fall auch nur nachts in Gestalt eines weißen Pferdes, hockt sich auf das Opfer und zehrt an seiner Lebensenergie (nicht an seinem Blut!). Der Inkubus dagegen erscheint je nachdem als Mann oder Frau, in beiden Fällen über die Maßen hinaus erotisch, und verführt das Opfer zum Beischlaf. Die Teufelsbruten, die die Folge solcher Akte sind, erinnern ein wenig an die Wechselbälger des Fairie-Mythos. Manchmal sind die Ergebnisse denn auch sehr... seltsam... Der berühmte Merlin, so heißt es, sei das Kind eines Teufels und eines Engels gewesen, anders ausgedrückt, eine fromme Jungfrau sei von einem Inkubus geschwängert worden. Das Ergebnis dieser Beziehung war dann der mächtigste Zauberer der Sage. Der Teufel tritt in alten Sagen auch häufig persönlich auf. Manchmal als Quälgeist, meistens aber versucht er Menschen in einen Handel um eine Seele zu verwickeln. Sei es, daß er eine Burg in sieben Nächten erbaut und dafür die erste Seele fordert, die aus dem Fenster schaut, sei es, daß er (wesentlich hinterlistiger) nur sieben Jahre Dienst einfordert, wie im Märchen vom treuen Soldaten. Dieser kommt nicht einmal auf die Idee, daß er seine Seele verspielt, auch ohne sie dem Teufel verpfändet zu haben, als er sieben Menschen um ihr Seelenheil bringt. In der Tat will uns das Märchen weismachen, er sei ungeschoren davon gekommen. Wer's glaubt, wird selig... Manchmal führt ein Teufelspakt auch nur zu entsetzlichen Gewissensqualen, nämlich dann, wenn durch den scheinbaren Vorteil letztendlich großes Unheil entsteht. Soweit für heute! Nächstesmal kommen wir zu den Magierkategorien des Mittelalters: Alchimisten vor allem, aber auch Teufelsbeschwörer wie z. B. Dr. Faust, Wunderheiler in Kutte und Ornat, Exorzisten gehören ebenso dazu wie die Macht des Glaubens... denn das Mittelalter war nun einmal christlich und tiefgläubig, auch wenn dieses den Christenhassern unter uns Rollenspielern nicht schmecken wird... Außerdem habe ich noch auf dem Zettel: die Wirtschaft des Mittelalters und wie sich das auf den schätzesammelnden Rollenspieler auswirkt, sowie die Frage, wie sich eine weibliche Rollenspielfigur in einem Mittelalterszenario bewegt. Roland Kategorie:Wissen Kategorie:Spielhilfe Kategorie:Roland Röpnack